


Vamp it Up

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Meeting, Halloween, Instant Attraction, M/M, Vampires, amazing costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Vampire Sonny meets quite the guy at Gina's annual Halloween party.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Vamp it Up

Halloween hadn't been a big event when Sonny had been turned, and one of the things he loves about being immortal is that he's lived long enough to experience it over and over again. Getting to dress up and go out to parties and see other people in costumes always makes him happy. Especially when he can dress up as the absolute worst vampires and have his fangs out so everyone knows he's _actually a vampire._

Which is how he ends up at Gina's entirely too on-point Gothic mansion--she's the only one in the family as extra as he is about her vampirism--wearing a mostly open button-up shirt, the tightest skinny jeans he can fit into, and so much body glitter Gina's going to be pissy for months when she keeps finding it on her furniture. 

"Oh my god, you did not!" Bella yells when she spots him. "Holy shit, even the hair is perfect!" She reaches out and touches it lightly, then recoils. "Ew! It's all sticky isn't it?"

"It's so gross," Sonny agrees, pulling her into a quick hug. She's dressed as Black Widow, and Sonny has no doubt Tommy is wandering around nearby dressed as Hawkeye. "But it looks good, right? Full Cullen?"

Bella laughs and nods. "It's perfect. You're gonna piss off Teresa so hard."

Sonny rolls his eyes. Teresa gets pissy about how lightly Sonny takes his vampirism. It's a _serious_ matter she always says. Full of _history_. It's to be _respected_.

Sonny doesn't understand how someone who's _fucking immortal_ can be so boring about it. What's the point of living forever if you can't have some fun with it?

"Oh my god, that reminds me," Bella says, bouncing up and down in excitement. "There's someone in the Bram Stoker's costume. Not the red cape, but the giant gold gown Gary Oldman wears when he's traveling."

"No!" Sonny gasps, grinning wide as he scans the room. "Where? I have to get a pic."

"I don't know. I saw him by the snack table. He was wasn't touching the blood-based stuff, so he might be mortal."

"There's two hundred people here, Bells, that doesn't narrow it down."

"He smelled good," Bella says. "It was a really nice cologne. It smelled like that stuff you love but say ends up smelling weird on you."

"Sandalwood?" 

"Yeah. That. He smelled like sandalwood. Oh, and coffee. But not really good coffee. A little burnt." Bella wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Like how it gets when Tommy forgets to click off the warmer."

Sonny thinks hard about sandalwood and slightly burnt coffee, looking out at the crowd. A tendril of scent starts to light up the room, vaguely blue and undetectable to anyone but him. "Got it," he says to Bella. "I'm gonna find the guy."

"Okay. Have fun!" Bella gives him a quick hug and walks away, no doubt tracking down Tommy the same way Sonny's tracking this guy in the costume. 

The blue tendril trails around the whole room, a series of offshoots showing when he's stepped into one group or another to socialize, but the strongest scent trail is making a circle around the party, and Sonny cuts across the floor to the most likely place the man will show up next. 

It's right next to the doors to the terrace, which Gina has closed due to the chill in the air. Sonny leans against the doors and waits, watching the blue tendril get closer and closer. He straightens up when he spots the guy, still a few people back in the crowd. He looks annoyed when someone stops him, clearly asking about his costume, and he steps forward just in time to hear him explain that, no, he is _not_ Thanos. 

"Thanos is purple," he says, gesturing to his white pancake makeup. "And he doesn't wear gold all over. It's just the glove."

"Gauntlet," Sonny corrects without thinking. "It's the Infinity Gauntlet."

"It's tacky," the guy replies, meeting Sonny's eyes. He has green eyes, especially bright against the white pancake makeup. "And he doesn't have hair."

Sonny gives the the guy's impressive, double-bumped hairstyle a once-over. "Did you style the wig yourself? I'm surprised you went for the full look. He wears it down when traveling."

The guy gives him an offended but amused look. "This is my real hair, thanks And why would I just comb it back when I could do this?"

Sonny chuckles. "That's a good point. I stand corrected."

"You do," he says. He gives Sonny's costume a look. "A Cullen, really?"

Sonny grins, licking one of his fangs. "Edward Cullen, thank you."

The guy snorts. "At least be Carlise. Much more appealing."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He's a doctor. He takes care of his family. He doesn't sit in bio having murder thoughts of a girl he's only seen once and then drag her around racking up assault charges after that."

Sonny laughs. "Fair. Fair. Does it help to know I'm a lawyer who would totally encourage Bella to leave Edward and build a healthier life?"

The guy's green eyes flash with excitement. "A lawyer?" he says. "What kind of law?"

"I'm an ADA in Brooklyn. SVU."

"I transferred out of there a couple of years ago. I must have just missed you." The guy's once-over on Sonny this time is much more appreciative than before. "I'm in Manhattan now."

"We should talk," Sonny says, stepping in close. He touches one of the patterned circles on the guy's sleeve. "Compare notes on work and campy vampire cinema."

"That could be interesting," the guy says. "But I don't know your name."

"Dominick Carisi, Jr., but everyone calls me Sonny."

"Rafael Barba. I assume you're related to our hostess."

"Gina's my sister-by-sire," Sonny says, and he catches the interested look Rafael gives his fangs. "Don't worry. We're vegetarians."

Rafael rolls his eyes, and Sonny laughs again. "I don't mind a little bite," Rafael says, and his eyes shift from green to yellow, a sure sign he's a shifter of some type. "But I promise not to bite back."

Sonny watches his eyes shift back to green again. "Well, don't be afraid to nibble," he says, and he makes a show of stretching his neck. Rafael's gaze follows the motion. "Although, I should warn you, this glitter is going to get everywhere."

Rafael glances down at his costume. "Who'd notice?" he replies.

Sonny chuckles and watches the pulse on Rafael's neck speed up. Rafael's nostrils flare, and Sonny's sure he can smell his arousal. This is shaping up to be his favorite Halloween yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kat requested this and wanted Rafael dressed as Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula, and while the main costume in that movie is some extra perfection, the gold traveling gown can not be ignored for its camp perfection.


End file.
